Fishing Views
by Debra N
Summary: Differing view points as a simple fishing trip goes awry. Set in the 'Cub & Kit' AU.


Author's Note: This is just a edited and expanded series of drabbles that someone asked to see again. Each character involved get one hundred words from their point of view.

* * *

Jim noticed someone hovering near their camp, but it was a state park, so running into other campers and fishermen wasn't unexpected, even during off season. Jim cursed his relaxed attitude when an unkempt figure that could only be described as a mountain man, charged between their tents and grabbed Vin. The shotgun he waved around forced the others to keep their distance.

The stranger dragged Vin towards the stream, ordering the boy into one of the canoes. Jim thought the situation couldn't get worse until he noticed Blair standing in the river, new fishing rod still in his hand.

* * *

JD still wasn't sure what the hell happened. One minute he was showing Ezra his collection of fishing lures and the next some Grizzly Adams reject forced Vin into a canoe while proclaiming to all he was 'saving _his_ boy'. When the man spotted Blair, he ordered order the detective to paddle up stream, apparently realizing he couldn't paddle and aim his weapon at the same time. He made it clear to the others; Blair would suffer if they tried to take Vin back. JD had to restrain Ezra as they watched a mad man float away with their friends.

* * *

The instant the canoe was out of line of sight, the remaining detectives and agents shot into action. Retrieving their side arms, Chris and Jim moved towards the remaining canoe, while Rafe and JD claimed the four-wheelers they'd rented.

"He can't take the canoe farther than Devil's Bathtub," assessed Rafe. "We'll get ahead of him so we can catch him between us."

"Good luck with it being that easy," scoffed Jim while he and Chris used their paddles to push off from the shore.

Seeing the forlorn look on Ezra's face, Rafe instructed, "Hop on kid. You're riding with us."

* * *

When Jim first suggested a fishing trip might allow Ezra and Vin explore their abilities as Guide and Sentinel, Chris thought it was a good idea. Watching some crazy recluse kidnap his son had not been part of the plan. A thousand half formed prayers filter through Chris's mind. _'Please keep Vin safe, please.'_

"Looks like they are stopping just below `Devil's Bathtub," warned Jim.

"If that crazy old man lays a finger on Vin," Chris's threat trailed off into frustrated silence. The lump of fear in his throat choked his voice.

"We won't give him the chance," assured Jim.

* * *

"Devil's Bathtub?" demanded JD over the loud rumbling four-wheelers. Rafe pointed the way; revving his vehicle to take the lead. Ezra's arms clung to JD's middle while nightmare scenarios played through his mind.

Stopping under a stand of pines, Rafe warned, "We have to go the rest of the way on foot, if we hope to catch up with them."

"Ezra, wait here," ordered JD.

"But my brother!" protested Ezra.

"When you were a hostage, Vin trusted us to get you back. I need you to trust us to do the same for Vin," JD insisted.

"I'll wait," whispered Ezra.

* * *

Finally, he had his boy back with him! No more listening to the liars in dress white uniforms saying his boy died in some foreign land fighting for his country. No more listening to his bitch of an ex-wife claim his drinking, wild rages and crazy talk of mind controlling satellite signals (which he knew were real) made him an unfit father.

Sure his boy fought a bit, but only because he'd been lied to. Once he got his son away from all these frauds, the boy would love and respect him again. Just the way he was supposed to.

* * *

"You're walking too slow. We'll never get to the cabin now. Down on your knees," the kidnapper ordered, shoving Blair to damp ground of the deer trail.

"What are you doing?" demanded Vin.

"Sorry son, he's one of them that's trying to keep us apart. He's got to die."

"You can't do this! I ain't your son!"

Seizing the moment of distraction, Blair kicked the rifle away and tackled the man.

KABOOM!

"Mister, my father's name is Chris Larabee, and you ain't ever going to be him. Now surrender before I have to shoot you," declared Vin with surprising calm.

* * *

"JD and I can take him to the Sheriff's on our four-wheelers," volunteered Rafe.

"We can use the canoes to get back to camp," decided Chris, relaxed with the danger safely restrained in a pair of handcuffs.

"Works for me," agreed Jim, "How about you, Chief? Are you still upset about your new rod?"

"I can't believe that jerk broke my fishing pole," grumbled Blair with surprising fierceness, nursing a grudge over the loss of his newest toy. "I never even got to use it. Two months of overtime pay sunk to the bottom of a muddy river," grumbled Blair.


End file.
